jackarampowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Issue 1
Issue 1 is the very first issue of the Jack and Aram Power series ever made, in which Jack and Aram first gain their superpowers, and face a range of bosses, including the deadly Rope Man. On the cover it is given the name "Supers Stranded". Jack and Aram go on a school holiday to the remote island of Dube, and the teacher explains that they will first be going on a hike. Jack and Aram like this prospect, and set out together. They enter a mysterious cave, and come to a central room. In the middle of the room is a stone cube on which a diamond is placed, and the boys are standing on 2 rotating, smaller cubes. They jump into the centre and grab the diamond, then feel a warm glowing feeling go through their body. Next, a strange, hunched figure walks in. When he grabs the diamond, he grows and becomes stretchy like an elastic band. He identifies himself as Rope Man, and the battle begins. RM( Rope Man) slams a hole in the wall and a weak rope bridge falls down. They all run along it, and continue fighting. RM turns his hands into clubs, and rips down the bridge. Jack and Aram soon have the upper hand. They knock RM off a cliff, but he grabs on to an outcrop and blows into strangely shaped horn. Rope Creatures suddenly appear in front of them. Our heroes battle them until there is only 1 left, presumably RM's second in command. It was a huge lizard and had scales of fire. They realise that if they hit it's weakest point then they can destroy it. Aram hits it's tail, and it falls off the cliff. Next a great Light Demon appears; RM's master. The demon's astonishing magical powers were controlled exquisitely and he was a great foe to beat. The Light Demon shoots a blast of fire at the canyon and it fills with dust from the gap. Jack and Aram join together and hit him with a double attack which knocks the foe backwards. After that, one more fatal hit destroys the LD. Some steps could soon be made out leading down. Inside a huge hall was seated the Dube Ogre.They attack him but he pins them down, so they run around at the speed of 100m in 1/2 a millisecond to confuse him. The heroes notice a poison in a high up jar, and fly up to grab it. They pour it carefully into the Ogre's mouth and he sinks to the ground. They walk along the high up pathway and enter a chamber. Inside is a glowing ball of energy. Jack presses a button which sends the ball rolling down a deep pit. They catiously edge down the tunnel and jump over a lava pit in which the energy ball is contained. After continuing they encounter a Baroba, which they destroy easily. The final chamber they enter has a strage machine inside it which is pumping out gas. They try to destroy the contraption, but it releases a smoky gas, which our heroes choke on and both faint. When they re-enter consciousness, a strange man is going to blow up the island. They have him cornered, when suddenley a portal opens in front of our heroes and they step through. They find themselves... STILL ON THE ISLAND!!! The ship has left without them and they are stranded.